


notice me

by dre4mruns



Category: NCT, NCT Dream
Genre: College AU, Falling In Love, Gay, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, i don’t know what to put, kpop, markhyuck, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dre4mruns/pseuds/dre4mruns
Summary: where mark wants hyuck’s attentionorhyuck is doing schoolwork and mark want him to relax





	notice me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first oneshot i’m posting here so sorry if it’s not good

a/n: this isn't proofread lmao also i didn't know how to end it so yeah :/

donghyuck was sitting comfortably in his and mark's shared bed, typing away at his laptop. he's been sitting there for quite a while now, working on the essay he had due in a couple days. 

"hyuckie!!" mark whined, walking into the room and landing face first in to the bed, right next to donghyuck.

"mhm?" donghyuck hummed, eyes still glued to his computer screen. "’m bored." mark huffs into the pillow. the curly haired boy giggles and threads his fingers through mark's soft hair, using his nails to slightly scratch his scalp. just the way mark likes. mark’s eyes roll back as donghyuck continues to scratch his head. his eyes slowly started to close, but snap back open when he realizes he came into the room for a reason. mark lets out huff and turns his body so that he's now curled into donghyuck's side. 

"babyyyyy!" the boy whines into his side.

"yes markie?" donghyuck giggles.

"take a break, please i'm bored."

donghyuck looks at mark with a pout, "you know i can't baby. my essay is due so and i have to get it done. i promise i'll be done soon." donghyuck replies, pecking mark on the forehead. mark, unsatisfied, scooted his body up a little and cuddled up into donghyuck's neck, breathing in his scent. mark made a mental note to tell donghyuck to buy more of that vanilla body soap he has been using recently. mark continues to complain while the tanned boy continues to ignore them, focusing only on his screen. 

but then, a small smirk spread across the black haired boy's face.

slowly, he kissed and nipped at the only spot that made donghyuck weak to his knees. right underneath his jawline, mark continues to slowly kiss there. donghyuck’s whole body tenses up, shivers going down his spine as mark continues to suck and kiss at the boy’s honey skin. netherless, the boy continues to try and work on his essay. mark notices this and frowns, he then travels down the boy’s neck until he reaches his collarbone, he begins to suck and kiss there. donghyuck's eyes quickly shut and he leans his head back as he bites his bottom lip and lets out a satisfied sigh. 

"m-mark.." 

"mmm.." mark hums into the boy's neck.

donghyuck knows he should be focusing, but how could he when mark's lips set his skin on fire. and he didn't want it to stop. donghyuck let out a small whine when he felt mark’s lips leave his skin. mark smirks at the boy’s reaction. he climbed over and placed a soft kiss on his lips. it was only meant to be a peck, but donghyuck quickly grabbed mark’s collar when said boy tried to pull away. mark deepened the kiss, wanting to taste more of his cherry lips. he licked donghyuck’s bottom lip, teasingly gently nipping at it ever so often. mark whined and donghyuck giggled, finally opening up. but it was mark’s turn to tease. he ignored his boyfriend’s whines as he traveled back down his neck.

donghyuck tilts his head, catching a glimpse of the time.

“m-mark i need to-” donghyuck was cut off by a squeak when mark bit down a sensitive part of his neck.

"s-stop babe, i need to finish." donghyuck finally lets out, lightly pushing him away. 

mark pouts and rolls out of the bed. donghyuck looks up and watches as mark walks over to the speaker and connecting his phone. with the phone in hand, mark turns around and looks at donghyuck with a grin. mark presses play and a song that is oh so familiar to the both of them started to play. mark singing along with it.

don't you tell me that it wasn't meant to be

donghyuck bit back a smile and continued to pretend he didn't see mark dancing and singing.

to their song.

mark makes his way over to his boyfriend. he closed his boyfriend's laptop, pushing it to the side and pulling him out of bed. "what are you doing?" donghyuck asked as he was pulled into mark's chest. "i want you to dance with me. take a break." mark sighed, running his fingertips underneath donghyuck's shirt. 

i'll be the wind picking up your sail.

donghyuck leans into the warmth that is his boyfriend's chest. they swayed in unison, moving across the room. mark gently grazes his fingers across donghyuck's delicate face, outlining the constellation he has on his face if you connect his moles. mark's favorite constellation to be exact, the ursa minor. 

donghyuck looks up at mark. mark’s eyes remind him of all the memories they and the hardships they went through at the same time, and...

“holy shit.” donghyuck whispers.

mark creases his eyebrows, “what’s wrong?”

“i think i fell in love with you all over again.”

mark’s eyes soften as he caresses donghyuck’s cheek. “hyuck baby, i fall in love with you everytime i wake up, when i eat, when i look at you, when i kiss you, and when i fall asleep. god donghyuck, i love you so fucking much.”

looks up at his boyfriend with loving eyes. his eyes focused on the lips he wanted to kiss so so badly. and he did exactly that. grabbing mark's jaw, donghyuck pulled his down into a sweet and slow kiss. their lips moving together, feeling like they were molded just for each other. mark applies more pressure, addicted to donghyuck's cherry lips. donghyuck stumbles backwards, one hand gripping the collar of mark's shirt the other racking his fingers through the boy's soft black hair.

soon enough, they broke apart for air, panting a little.

"i love you so much"

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter @KISSHYVCKS for quality content and aus
> 
> also pls give me feedback on my curious cat !!  
> @xomarkies


End file.
